


Saving Grace

by carry_on_my_pretty_avenger



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carry_on_my_pretty_avenger/pseuds/carry_on_my_pretty_avenger
Summary: Steve gets hurt on a mission far away when Y/n goes into labour, will he be there to see their child?





	Saving Grace

**Author: carry-on-my-pretty-avenger**

**Character(s): Steve Rogers, Reader, Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark, Wanda, Natasha, (mentions Bruce and Sam), and Doctor Cho**

**Word Count: 1.2k+**

**Author’s Note: so I'm carry-on-my-pretty-weeper from tumblr and I'm started my account move onto here because of Tumblr's new update, I don't want to lose anything so here I am! hope all my old follower and potential new one's enjoy!**

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ouch,” you muttered to yourself. 

“What? What’s wrong? Is it the baby? Is it coMING! DO I NEED TO CALL DOCTOR CHO?!” Bucky asked freaking out.

“No Buck I’m good! It was just a kick,” you said chuckling. He looked immediately relieved like you could’ve given birth right there and then on the path. Then he looked a little upset. “Hey,” he said squatting down to be level with your belly, “you treat your mom good okay?”

“Bucky, babies kick. It happens from time to time. It’s a normal thing,” you say trying not to giggle. You two start walking back into the tower. Steve has been on a mission with Tony Clint, and Sam. That left Bucky and the girls to take care of you. Of course there was Bruce but he was scared of hurting you normally now being pregnant he won’t even stand close to you. Once you entered the tower you knew there was something wrong. Wanda and Nat were rushing around the room and as soon as they saw you they stopped and tried to act casual. “Hey y/n welcome home,” Nat said weirdly.

“Um hey,” you responded, “is something wrong? You guys are acting really strange.”

“No, no, no nothing's wrong everything's okay,” Wanda said unconvincingly. 

“Uh-huh,” you said looking around, “okay guys I know you’re lying so what is it?” They looked at each other before the phone rang you went to pick it up and answer it but as soon as you do they both yelled at you not to answer. “Okay Nat so it got worse we can’t find a hospital in this god forsaken place and so we have to tend to Steve ourselves,” you heard Tony’s voice say.

“What?! Steve is hurt? What happened? How bad is it?” you were frantic your Stevie was hurt. 

“Y/N? Oh no, you weren’t suppose to know. Shit,” Tony said.

“Well I do so tell me what’s wrong, NOW!” you said forcefully.

“Okay don’t freak out but Steve got shot, twice,” Tony said hesitantly you were taking short quick breaths and you felt like you were going to pass out, “he’s-he’s bleeding pretty good and we can’t find a hospital so me Sam and Clint got to fish out the bullet ourselves.” Wanda, Nat, and Bucky rushed to your side when you doubled over. You felt something, did you pee yourself? It has been happening a bit. No it was too much to be pee then it hit you. That was your water, your water just broke. You were going into labor. “My-my water. It just broke,” you stuttered out.

“What? Right now?” Bucky asked.

“Yes right now,” you started, “go get Doctor Cho,” you told Bucky before you winced from the contractions. He sped off in the direction of the infirmary. Wanda picked up the phone that you dropped said told Tony what was going on. You couldn’t hear what he was saying but he sounded panicked and you couldn’t tell if it was from your pregnancy or from something happening with Steve. “Is Steve okay?” you asked Wanda. “Really? You are going into labor and your thinking about Steve,” Nat asked.

“My husband has been shot twice, which you two didn’t want to tell me, and I don’t know what is happening and if he is going to be okay and you question if I’m thinking about him. Of course I am!” you said grimacing a bit another contraction started. Doctor Cho was all but shoved into the room by Bucky. “What’s wrong?” she asked confused.

“Bucky didn’t you explain to Doctor Cho what we needed before she got here?” Wanda asked him.

“No, I was just told to go get her. Now she’s here,” he responded sounding very stressed out. He was more stressed than you were and you were the one having the baby.

“Y/n’s going into labor,” Nat explained. Doctor Cho’s eyebrows furrowed before she spoke, “Labor? She isn’t due for two more weeks.” 

“Well Steve’s been shot so when y/n found out it put her under lots of stress which we think why she is going into labor early,” Natasha said.

“Well we got to get her to the infirmary, follow me y/n,” Doctor Cho said turning to you. You grabbed her hand as she led you. You kept crying out in pain because of the contractions. Once they got you on the bed the baby was well on it’s way. Nat, Wanda, and Bucky were all there for you. Bucky let you hold his hand to squeeze. Nat and Wanda stood by you much to the doctors dismay. “Fuck!” you said as another contraction started. “Fuck! Fuck! Shit! MotHER-”

“Y/n I’ve never hear you cuss so much,” Bucky said astonished. 

“Well when you are birthing a fucking human being I think that gives you the fucking right to say whatever shit you want to!” you said cringing. “Aughh!” you screamed out.

“I see the head!” you hear a doctor say. Thank god! You didn’t know how much more you could take. You had endured torture on multiple occasions and nothing could compare to this. “FUCK!”

“The shoulders are almost out,” another doctor said. You looked to your left and could see Bucky wincing to be fair you were holding his hand extremely tight. You tried to loosen your grip but then another contraction initiated. You squeezed even harder if that was possible and the baby was out! You heard her cries and your eyes filled with tears of joy. “She’s a beautiful, healthy baby girl,” Doctor Cho told you. After the cutting the umbilical cord and wiping her off they handed her to you. Admiring her you saw she had your y/c eyes and Steve’s blonde hair. Then looking up at Wanda and Nat “Would you two want to be her godmothers?” you asked. They looked at each other with excitement and nodded vigorously. Then turning to Bucky, seeing his wide eyes you asked “Bucky would you like to be her godfather?” He looked from her to you and slowly nodded his head with a scared smile. It was decided, one of the doctor’s came back asked you what you would be naming her. “Grace...Grace Peggy Rogers,” you stated. You knew that Steve would love her. Right then the doors burst open and standing there was Steve. He looked pretty banged up and he was out of breath. He looked over to you with wide eyes as he took in the little girl before him. Nat signaled to the others to leave. They all left as Steve walked forward to the edge of the hospital bed and stared in complete awe. “Steve you’re here,” you tiredly exclaim.

“Of course I am I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” he said as he leaned down and kissed you on your forehead. Slowly and carefully did the same to your daughter.

“What’s her name?” he asked gazing down at her.

“Grace Peggy Rogers,” you said. Once he heard the name Peggy he glanced up to you. He kissed you again but this time on the lips. When you separated you asked “Do you want to hold her?” He nodded reached down and held her in his arms. “Our little saving Grace.”


End file.
